1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, particularly to an device housing having an illuminable property and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic device housings are coated with an illuminating layer to attract consumers. These illuminating layers are commonly printed with ink or painted with a paint that contains fluorescent materials. However, the illuminating layers have a weak luminous intensity due to uneven distribution of the fluorescent materials, which may scatter and absorb light. Furthermore, the printing or painting process for forming the illuminating layer may not be environmentally friendly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.